Stay Strong
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Bella Swan has moved to Forks with her twin sister Julie . She soon falls for the star basketball player and will find out that one decision can lead to many unexcepted events. AH Better summary in story. Complete! Sequel is now out!
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This is my first sotry. I hope you'll all love it. I'll be trying to write and all as much as possible. Also, please review. I'd love your reviews, good or bad. So, please please please read and review!!!! Plus...sorry if the summary is bad. I tried. Also, I don't plan to have lemons for this story.**

**Story Summary: Bella Swan has moved to Forks with her twin sister Julie after she decided and Julie was kicked out of their home in Phoenix when she announced that she was pregnant. She soon falls for the star basketball player and will find out that one decision can lead to many unexcepted events. All Human.**

~Prologue~

Do you know what it's like to fall in love? To find the person who holds a half of your delicate heart?

To find love, sometimes you have to make hard decisions.

This is actually what I had done.

I made the choice to leave my home in Phoenix for a strange, small town in Washington called Forks. Although in the beginning I was just not excited by my decision, I found the most excitement of my life in this town somehow.

Since I got here, I've found many things I never found back in Phoenix: friendship, anger, happiness, depression, love, and even heartbreak.

I never expected this to happen. I thought it would be impossible to find love with my clumsiness, pale skin, and the fact that I'm not pretty at all compared to many other girls I've seen in my 17 years of life.

But, I guess I'm lucky to find the love of my life at such a young age.

Maybe, after all, moving in with my mother, Renée, was the best decision I could have ever made.

**Do you love it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**What do you think so far?**

**Review and be good boys and girls!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author Note: Isn't this awesome? I got the first chapter done and was able to get it on today!!! I love that I already have 2 reviews!!! I'm on cloud 9 right now. Lol!!! Well....read, review, and make this girl here very ecstatic!!!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The Meeting

I just got off the plane from Phoenix to Seattle.

I can see my Renée practically running toward me with open arms. Her husband Phil, whom I do not care for much, was trailing right behind her.

My mother was wearing the green sweater I bought for her last Christmas, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her hair was in a simple pony tail. She always wore a smile on her face. Expect after sad events.

For example, when my twin sister Julie got herself into huge trouble and is now pregnant. When Charlie kicked Julie out, I talked to Julie. I asked her if she would like to come with me to live with Renée. I was already planning on moving there before she told Charlie and I she was pregnant. Of course she said yes and our mother was more than happy to have us both.

Julie was suppose to be coming on the next plane to Seattle, that's why she isn't with me at the moment.

Renée got to where I was and pulled me into her embrace.

I smiled and said, "Hey mom. How are you?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Bella. I've missed you to death!!! I seriously still can't believe you're here. I can't wait until Julie gets here now!!!!"

I giggle. "I can't wait either."

We waited for about 30 minutes for Julie's plane to arrive.

When we saw Julie, she had her duffel bag over her left shoulder and her suitcase in her right hand.

We ran over. Renée started hugging Julie tightly while Julie hugged her back.

We all talked for about 5 minutes until we decided to leave.

When we got into the car, I took out my I-pod and listened to just to random bands. Like Flyleaf, Jimmy Eat World, Avenged Sevenfold.

I look over at Julie and see her just drawing in her sketchbook.

It looked like she was drawing a forest.

Julie was the best artist I'd ever met in my life and I knew, even though she was going to have a baby, she was going to really succeed in the future.

Julie must have felt my gaze 'cause she looked over and smiled. She then lifted her sketchbook toward me so I could look. "Do you like it so far?"

I smile and nod. "It's so beautiful."

She blushed and said, "Thanks. I just had this sudden idea of drawing a forest."

I laugh. "Must be the effect of where we're heading. A place with many, many trees and so much green it's practically a forest."

She giggles and continues her drawing.

I look out the window and see us coming into Forks. How so fast time flies when I'm with my family.

My mother had been talking to Phil the whole ride, so it had not been so silent as I thought as we were driving.

We pulled into the driveway of a nice, red bricked house and stopped.

We got out and headed inside with our suitcases and duffels bags.

When we got inside, Renée ran to kitchen to put together a big dinner for us.

Julie and I went upstairs and found our rooms we've had since we were born that we had used each time we stayed with Renée for the summers.

When I went into my room, I set my suitcase and duffel bag on my bed and started unpacking.

When I finished, I went to Julie's room to see if she was done.

When I got in there, she was done and was coloring in her drawing of her forest she had finished in the car.

I walk over and ask, "How's it going?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked up at me from her drawing on the desk. "Pretty well actually. All I have to do is color in the ground and I'll be finished."

I look down at it and gawk at the sight of it.

It was so beautiful and certainly heartbreaking.

"Who's it for?" When she draws a picture, she usually gives it to someone. I have about 20 that I keep on my bulletin boards here and back in Phoenix. My favorite is the one of a horse I rode when we were 12.

Julie shrugged and said, "I don't know yet. I'm thinking about saving it for the baby when she is born. What do you think?"

I smile brightly and say, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

She grinned her goofy smile.

"I think that'd be wonderful too."

We look over the threshold of Julie's door to see our mother, smiling proudly.

Julie and I said, "Hi mom."

She smiled bigger and said, "Hello my beautiful daughters."

We all laugh for no apparent reason. We did it quite often actually.

"So, when's dinner?" I ask.

Renée smiles and says, "It's about ready. You'll both love it!"

We smile at our cheerful mother.

She soon went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Julie went back to coloring her drawing and I found myself just listening to Metallica and The Black Eyed Peas on my I-pod and thinking about tomorrow. My first day at Forks High School.

Will they like me? Will they accept me? Probably not.

"Julie! Bella! It's time to eat!"

When I hear my mother, I jump up off my bed, turn off my I-pod, sit it on my bed, and go downstairs to the dining room to eat the dinner with my Forks family.

We ate in silent. Well, at least Julie and I did. Our mother talked on and on about the high school, her job, her favorite places to go around town, and so on.

After I finished, I excused myself from the table and went back to my bedroom.

I look over at my laptop on my desk and decide to e-mail a few of my friends back from Phoenix and my father.

After I e-mailed them, I started searching for new books to read.

When I couldn't find anything that sounded interesting, I just turned off my laptop, grabbed my Wuthering Heights book and started reading it for it the billionth time.

I started to get tired, so I put my book down, got ready for bed, then settled into my bed.

I hear a knock on my door and say, "Come in."

The door opens and I hear a voice. "Bella?"

I look over to see Julie.

"Hey Julie. What's up?"

"Um…..can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sit up, turn on my bedside lamp, and say, "Sure."

Julie settles into the edge of my bed and says, "I'm worried about school tomorrow."

I smile and say, "It's okay. I'm nervous too."

"Yeah. But, still. I've got SO MANY butterflies, it isn't funny at all."

I shake my head back and forth and say, "Your so over-dramatic my dear sister."

She laughs and says, "I guess I am, aren't I?"

I nod and laugh with her.

"Well, I better get to bed. School tomorrow."

I nod, turn off my bedside, and lay back down.

Julie stand up and walks to the door, "Good night Bella."

"Good night to you too Julie."

I hear my door close softly.

I start to think about tomorrow again.

I hope all goes well for Julie and I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock.

I grunt, turn it off, and get up to get ready for my first day at Forks High School.

I go to my bathroom to get ready.

I quickly let my shower wake me up. I brush my teeth thoroughly and quickly. Brush my hair and all. I go to back to my bedroom in a single towel around me and pick out an outfit,

I decide on just blue jeans with holes in the knees and a red v-neck tank top.

I take off the towel and put on the outfit then started searching for my white converse.

After about 5 minutes of searching, I find them under my bed.

I put them on and take a quick glance at my alarm clock.

I saw it was 7:15. Enough time to just eat breakfast and get to school.

I grab my bag, keys, cell phone, and I-pod. After I got to the dining room, I sat next to Julie and put my stuff on the floor beside me.

I looked over at Julie and smiled. She smiled back. I then noticed she was wearing the same jeans as me and a black band tee.

My mother walks in with eggs and toast for all of us and we dig in after she put them down in front of us.

At around 7:45, Julie and I decided to leave and get our schedules to look over them before 8:00.

We decided on taking my car, a 2008 Cadillac CTS. Julie had the same but mine is blue and hers is red.

We arrived at the school about 5 minutes later and parked in the parking lot. There weren't many cars at the moment.

Julie and I got out and headed toward the office.

We walked in and saw a red-haired woman at the desk.

We walked up to her and I said, "Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. And this is my sister Julie Anna Swan. We're new here and need our schedules and all."

The red-haired woman smiled and said, "Yes. Of course. Please hold on."

We watched as she looked through some papers, then say, "Okay. Here we go."

She hands us our schedules and maps that she starts going over with us.

I thought, _'Wow. So easy. Our school in Phoenix was bigger than this. So simple!!!!' _

After the woman was done, Julie and I walked outside and started comparing our schedules.

We noticed we only had Spanish and PE together.

Great. PE. My personal hell. I started to feel nervous.

Julie laughed. I glared.

We noticed that we had about 3 minutes to class.

So, Julie headed off to English while I headed off to Trig.

When I went in and sat down, I looked to my left and see a guy who looked kind of like the smart, geeky type. The was staring. I wonder why……

"Hi. My name is….uh…..Eric Yorkie. What's your name?"

"My name is Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella."

"Oh, yes. You're one of the new girls. The other one is Julie Anna Swan, right?"

"Yes. But please, call her Julie."

Eric smiles and says, "Okay."

Trig was pretty boring after that. After the bell rang, I headed off to Spanish.

I continued with my schedule from Spanish to English, English to History.

When it finally came to lunch, I met Julie at the doors for the cafeteria.

We went in and got into the line and started talking about our other classes.

I started looking around while we were discussing how boring class is and all. I suddenly saw a bronze-haired boy staring at me and I instantly locked eyes and stayed there.

I forgot about everything. Julie, lunch, everything. Except the boy I was staring at. He had pale skin, bronze colored hair, soft green eyes that shine like emeralds, perfect lips. He was a god!!!!

I feel somebody shake me by my shoulder and I look over to see that Julie was shaking me.

"Bella. Come on. Your causing a traffic jam here."

I look behind Julie and see that many people were waiting. Then I slowly look in front of me and saw there was nobody there now.

I start blushing. "Whoops."

Julie laughs. "Gosh. Sis. Ha ha."

I growl then start getting my lunch and sat down.

Julie sat down with me and said, "I'm sorry Bells."

I smile sweetly, "It's okay."

Julie grins and starts eating.

I just start taking a drink of my lemonade, not ready to eat yet.

"Hey. I bet you two are new."

Julie and I look up to see the bronze-haired god, talking to us.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he says is a soft, velvet voice. "What might your names be?"

**Do you love it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Be good boys and girls and review for me please!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning About Each Other

**Author Note: Heyz!!! Yes. I was able to get to 2nd chapter done already. With my computer being stupid, I finished at a wonderful time. 12:30 in the monring!!! I'm a big night person. Ha ha. Maybe I should do my homework for school tomorrow. Hmm....yeah. Maybe I will. Omg. I just realized. I haven't been the disclaimer thing!!!! I'll do that now!!!**

**Disclaimer: I swear I do not own the Twilight characters!!!! I only own my dear characters Julie and the new you'll meet, Steven!!!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Learning about each other

**EPOV**

"Edward? What are you staring at?" asked my sister, Alice. But I didn't hear her. I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world.

I can't believe she's even looking at me!!! She's just so damn beautiful!!! Brown tresses, chocolate brown eyes, a hot body.

"Edward?! Hello?!"

Suddenly, the beautiful girl was being shaken by a girl beside her. She look to the other girl and then looked in front of her.

I then noticed nobody was in front of.

She hurried and got her food. She sat down 2 tables away from my table. She was facing away from us.

The other girl who'd been behind her went over to her and sat in front of her.

"Damn it Edward!! Answer me!!!"

I look at her and ask, dazed, "Huh?"

"What. Were. You. Staring. At."

Gosh. Alice is so ridiculous. Acts like I'm a 5 year old. "Um. Who is that girl?"

I point over to the beautiful girl.

Alice looks over at her. "Oh!!! That's Isabella Swan. And in front of her is her twin sister Julie Anna Swan. They're new."

I smile and ask, "Really?"

Alice nods and says, "But they go by Bella and Julie. Now, that's all I know."

I laugh and say, "Okay. I'm going to go talk to them."

Alice nods and turns to our friends Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and our brother, Steven, to talk them.

I get up and walk over to Bella and Julie.

When I get there, I say, "Hey. I bet you two are new."

They look up and the one named Bella suddenly has a realization in her eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen. What might your names be?"

Bella spoke and said, "Um…..I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella. And this is my twin, Julie Anna. Please call her Julie." She gestures her right hand toward her sister.

I smile and say, "It's good to meet you two. Do you two want to come and sit with my sister and friends?"

They look over at my table. This time Julie answered. "I think that's a good idea. What do you think Bella?"

Bella smiles and says, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

I start smiling like a fool.

Bella and Julie follow with their trays in their hands to my table.

When we get there and sit down, I introduce them to everybody.

"Bella. Julie. This is my friends Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. My sister Alice. And my brother Steven.

"And everybody….this is Bella and Julie and Swan."

Emmett smiles and says, "Hey! I can't believe it! More friends! I'm so happy!"

Everybody starts laughing.

"So. Bella, Julie. Where are you guys from?"

I look and see that Rosalie was the one who had spoken.

Bella grins and says, "We're from Phoenix. We lived with our father, Charlie, there."

I noticed Julie cringed.

I think everybody else noticed, but didn't want to ask.

Alice then asked, "So. What're your hobbies? I love to shop. So does Rosalie. Emmett liked to be…..um….well Emmett. And Jasper, Edward, and Steven likes to play basketball and baseball."

Julie said, "I love to draw and play volleyball. Bella likes to read and listen to music."

Alice smiles and asks, "Do you guys shop?"

They both nod, then Julie said, "We do once in the while if we feel like it."

Alice claps and says, "I know!! We should go shopping next weekend!!"

Bella then said, "Um…..actually…..we're busy. We have to do a few things in Seattle."

Alice frowns and asks, "Really?"

Bella nods and says, "Yeah. It's actually very important."

"Okay. Well." Alice then smiles and says, "How about the weekend after that?"

Julie smiles and says, "That'd be lovely."

Alice squeals and says, "Alright!!!"

Bella and Julie start giggling.

Dang. How much I love Bella's giggle. It's so…….sweet.

Alice asks, "Did you know Rosalie and Jasper are twins? And that Jasper is my boyfriend?"

They both shake their heads no.

Alice laughs and says, "Yeah. And Rosalie and Emmett are dating. Edward and Steven are available though."

Julie and Bella and laugh say at the same time, "That's nice."

They stop, look at each other, then burst out laughing more.

Everybody started to laugh also.

Gosh. This is such a great day.

No, wait! It's magnificent!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After lunch, I went to my next class.

Biology.

On my way to biology, I thought about lunch.

I learned that the bronze-haired god was named Edward, was the star of the basketball team, was available, and that he has a brother and a sister.

So much I learned just by being invited over to their table.

I started to remember when I talked about Charlie.

Julie was extremely tense. It didn't surprise me.

Charlie was a touchy subject around her.

While I talked about Charlie to our new friends, I held her hand so she wouldn't have a breakdown like when I was telling Renée about our situation while we were still in Phoenix.

I finally got to biology and saw Edward. There was an empty seat beside him, and after looking around, there were no other seats empty.

I willingly took the seat beside Edward and turned to him.

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

Edward turns to look at me, smiles, and says, "I'm doing well Bella. How about you?"

I blush and say, "I'm good. Very good."

Edward smiles bigger and says, "That's good."

I start to blush even more and then looked away.

We did continue to talk during the period. We talked about family, friends, homes, pets, road trips, and just about anything that was about our lives.

I loved to talk to him. It was so natural.

The bell rang and we walked out.

He had Spanish next and I had PE, so separated and went to our next classes.

The rest of the day was so-so.

I just spent most of the time daydreaming about Edward.

When school ended, I headed over to my car and waited for Julie.

When Julie finally got to the car, we got in and headed home.

We soon got home and went inside.

Later, at dinner, Renée asked us about our day.

We both told her it was fine.

We I went to sleep that night, I started dreaming of Edward and his perfection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV(Julie)

After dinner, I started to draw and think of the gorgeous boy I had met today. His name was Steven Cullen.

It was so hard to stop staring. He was just so……beautiful!!!

I noticed that Bella had fallen for Edward Cullen, so there wasn't anything to worry about there.

Hee hee. Bella would love to hear of my new crush.

I decided to tell her before school tomorrow.

Later, I got ready for bed and turned on my I-pod after I finished.

I got into my bed and dreamt of Steven.

**Sorry that it was shorter than the 1st chapter. There was like nothing I had left for this chapter. But, I think it's good enough anyway. :)**

**Do you love it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Do you think I'm stupid for making this story?**

**Or maybe even a genius?**

**Please be good boys and girls and review the story I slave over just for you all to enjoy!!!!**

**  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 3: JACOB BLACK!

**Author Note: Hey!! So, I got Jacob's character all planned out. Check out it!! I would love to give special thanks to Tennie-chan and amatomis for their help in finding Jacob's personality. You'll love it!!! Now read and review!!!! I promise…..you should never regret reading this story that I work hard to tell you all.**

**Disclaimer: I swear on Stephenie Meyer's grave that I don't own the Twilight characters. I wish I owned Edward though. I own Julie and Steven. 'Cause they are awesome and mine!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**JACOB BLACK?!**

**BPOV**

Today is different than yesterday. Because, today, I get to see Edward Cullen today.

Yes. That's what I said. The perfect god-like creature I'm totally falling in love with.

It's been 3 days since I met him, and each time he dazzles me, I fall more in love.

Can you believe it? Me. Falling in love.

I remember 2 days ago when Julie told me she falling for Steven.

We had heard Steven had been adopted by the Cullen family when he was 5 after his parents died in a car accident.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were seniors and Edward and Steven were juniors just like Julie and myself.

It's kind of cool.

Now, Julie and I are sitting here at lunch and talking to our new friends about random things.

Now I know why Alice had said Emmett is Emmett. He's so random. Like one day, he started talking about something about pandas he saw on the Discovery Channel. It was…..very random.

Edward and I had also had many conversations.

They were all interesting.

Edward might be a basketball player, but he was extremely sweet and seemed just a bit shy.

It was very surprising. Extremely surprising.

Edward Cullen. The basketball player that is so perfect and a little shy.

Completely wow!

While Edward and I talked today about like the new guy and other stuff, I imagined putting my hands in his messy, bronze hair.

Did I forget to say? His hair is messy. A very sexy messy. Hee hee.

Before I know it, it's time to go to class. Everybody at our table stood and got rid of their tray.

While walking to biology, Edward and I talked about his basketball game tomorrow night.

Tomorrow was Friday and I knew I wasn't busy. So, I promised I'd come.

Suddenly, somebody touched my shoulder and I spin around.

I when I got fully turned, I saw a tall, dark-skinned boy.

'_Oh my god……it can't be. NO!!!!!!!'_

I start to glare at the tall boy and ask, "What the hell are you doing here Jacob Black?!"

Edward turns and watches.

Jacob snickers and says, "Bella. My father got a job and we moved up here. Now….will you go out with me?"

I growl and say, "Never would I ever date somebody like you."

I turn and stomp away.

What am I going to tell Julie now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Julie)**

"Bella? What's up? Are you hiding something from me?"

Bella has been silent the whole ride home. She usually is singing along with the radio, but she's so quiet today.

"Bells!!!"

Bella turns her toward me and asks, "What is it Julie?"

"What's wrong Bella? You're so quiet. I'm worried. Do you have something to tell me?"

I see that Bella was thinking of what to say, then she says, "I'll explain when we get inside."

She parks the car in the driveway and gets out.

I follow her inside.

Bella starts walking up the stairs toward my bedroom.

I follow her.

When we get to my room, she asks me to sit down.

I do as she says and sat on my bed.

She came over and did the same. She then takes my right hand into both her hands and says, "I'm so sorry. But….." Bella starts crying and then she continues. "Jacob Black has moved to Forks. He's back in our lives, once again."

My own tears start to form in my eyes.

I quickly start hugging Bella and hold on tightly.

Bella starts holding me tightly, wanting for my pain to just all go away.

Is this what life really is like?

Tragedy after another?

I pretty sure it's not all, but when are my happy moments and miracles going to start?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

To think this is all happening at once. I once again remember the conversation about Julie about Bella's confrontation.

_--Flashback--_

"_So. I'm guessing that's the new kid. Did you know him?"_

_Bella looked at me with seriously sad eyes and said, "If I told you everything, do you promise not to tell a soul?"_

_I think for a moment and promise, "Yes. I promise with my whole heart and soul."_

_She smiles, then starts explaining everything._

_Basically, the new guy was named Jacob Black. He was a major player back in Phoenix. He had gone out with Julie. Soon after, Julie found out she was pregnant. She then told Jacob and he broke her heart._

_I knew that Jacob wasn't any good._

_She also told me that while Jacob was dating Julie, Jacob was always after Bella._

_Once, when Jacob had come over one night while their father Charlie was out and Julie went to get something from the store, Jacob tried to force himself on her. Luckily, Julie got home before he done anything serious._

_The most he was able to get was kissing and him putting his hand up her skirt or something._

_Bella never got over it._

_I don't blame her._

_--End of Flashback--_

So now, I hate Jacob Black.

Forcing himself onto my dear Bella.

Wait!

Where is this coming from?

My Bella?!

In my dreams!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

Why has everybody been so strange today?

Edward and Bella looked so nervous today after lunch.

Whoa. Hold up. Back up.

Did Edward ask Bella out?

Oh my god!!! I gotta ask now!!!!

I run to Edward's bedroom and let myself in.

"Eddie?! Did you ask Bella out today?!" I ask, overly excited.

Edward shakes his head, then yells, "STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!!!! IT'S EDWARD!!!! ED-WARD!!! SAY IT WITH ME!!! ED-WARD!!!!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah. Whatever Edwardo."

Edward growls at me and I laugh.

I stop laughing and ask, "But seriously, when are you asking her?"

Edward stops growling and says, "I not sure yet."

I say, "Well. Do it soon or she'll end up with somebody else."

I leave and go to Steven's room.

I wonder what he's doing. He's so quiet and sane.

I wonder if he really is human. **(Ha ha. Sorry. Had to put it there. It seemed….right.)**

* * *

**Okay. So, I'm like done with this chapter 'cause there isn't anything else for this chapter. I hoped you all loved it. I work hard. Ya know it?**

**Do you love it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Is it stupid and lame?**

**Is it sweet and perfect?**

**I really wish there was more good boys and girls to review my dear story.**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 4: Matchmaking baby

**Author's Note: Hey. Guess what! I'm grounded from my computer. *frowns* But I just couldn't leave you guys hanging around!!! So, here is the new chapter for my story. I'm starting to feel like I'm going to have a Writer's Block in the near future. *sobs* Okay. Well, please read and review!!! Yippee!!! I have 11 reviews!!! Oh. And don't ask about the title of this chapter. It popped into my head I thought long and hard, and decided on it. Ha ha! Now, READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**Matchmaking baby**

**SPOV(Steven)**

"Steven…please?"

I shake my head to the pouting Alice, once again.

"Why not?!"

I sigh and turn to Alice. I then say, "Alice. I'm not going to help you get Edward and Bella together."

Alice grunts, starts thinking, then gasps.

'_Why is she gasping?'_

She then turns to me and asks, "Steven. Do you like Julie?"

I stiffen and feel a slight blush creep up my neck.

I swallow before I speak, to see if it'll make the blush go away. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Of course I like Julie. She's beautiful. Since that day she sat our table with her twin sister Bella.

She's too perfect. So, nice. How could I not like her?

Alice then shrieks in happiness. "I can not believe this!! This is so freaking awesome!! I….I….gotta tell Rosalie and Emmett and my dear, sweet Jasper right now!!!"

Alice runs back to her room to most likely call Jasper first.

I sigh and put my head back on my pillow.

I start to think of Julie and I. If there was a possibility of there ever being a Julie and I.

"So….you like Julie Swan?"

I look up to see Edward standing outside my door, grinning.

I smirk and ask, "Just like you like Bella Swan?"

He snickers and walks over to me. "So. Are you planning to ask Julie out soon?"

I shrug. "Maybe next week. I don't know. I don't want to rush, you know?"

Edward nods, then sits on the edge of my bed. "Um….Steven. Look. Apparently, Julie's ex-boyfriend has moved here from Phoenix. So…..she's going to be on the edge for now. Bella is seriously pissed about this 'Jacob Black' moving to Forks. Okay? I just wanted to warn you about how Julie might be feeling for awhile."

I nod. But then I wonder, 'How does he know this?'

As if he could read my mind, he says, "You may be wondering how I know. Bella found about it and all."

I nod my head and say, "Thanks bro. That helps."

He smiles, then gets up. "Oh. I'm also wondering. Did you really break up with Jessica Stanley?"

I nod. "Yeah. She had told me she was cheating on me with that stupid Mike Newton."

Edward makes a disgusted sound. "I hate that guy."

I sigh and say, "I know how you feel Eddie."

He growls and I say, "Sorry. Sorry!"

We both sigh, then I remember something and decide to ask Edward about it. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really break up with Tanya?"

Edward then stood frozen in his spot, then thawed out completely after a few minutes. "She wants to get back together. But I keep on saying no."

I make my own disgusted sound now and then ask, "Will you go back to her?"

Edward starts staring at the wall, then says, "I….I don't know really. Maybe. Maybe not."

I sigh and say, "You shouldn't. Bella is better for you. Remember that."

I tap my finger on my temple and he laughs.

"Alright. I'll remember."

We continue to laugh like little kids.

I have to admit, acting like kids is easier than acting like an adult.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Jacob)**

Man. Bella really was about to try and kick my butt today. But, I would've won.

She's lucky she'd gotten away from me before back in Phoenix.

The guys back home were always asking why I'm after Bella all the time.

I told them because the more she refuses, the more sexier she gets. Because she, like, angry.

And also because she's not slutty like Julie and every other girl.

They agreed to this and left to find a piece of ass for themselves.

By the time it was time to go, Sam came back with Leah**(Wow! Lol.)**, Quil with Kate, and Embry with Jane.

We had left and I took them all home. When I got home, I found Julie sitting on my bed upstairs.

I smile, come over, and start kissing her.

But then, she starts to push away.

I lean back away and ask, "What's wrong Julie?"

Her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying?! "Julie?! What's wrong babe?"

Julie sighs, takes a breath, then says in that breath, "Jacob, I'm pregnant."

Everything after that is kinda a blur.

All I remember was my heated temper and the fact that I threw Julie out and told her it was over.

I don't blame Bella for getting mad at me.

I deserve it, I guess.

But, oh well. It's all over with Julie.

Now, my goal is to get the most beautiful jewel ever. Bella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RPOV**

I just got the call from Alice and my suspicions are correct.

Edward is in love with Bella!!!

Steven is in love with Julie!!!

Oh my god!!!! I'm going to die!!!!

Okay. I'm acting like Alice too much.

But, I'm so happy for them. But I'll be happier when their actually going out.

That's why I agreed to help get Julie and Bella together with Steven and Edward.

This will be so much fun!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~The Next Day~_

**BPOV**

Another day with Edward Cullen. Another day with my sister. And another day with that son of a bitch Jacob Black hitting on me every single time he sees me!! He even touches me.

Each time Edward is around and sees, he starts giving Jacob a death glare.

I think Edward is going to beat Jacob up if he won't stop.

I'll be freaking singing with joy if he did right here, right now.

"Fucking no Jacob!!! Leave me alone!!"

"What's wrong babe? Is there….something the matter?" Jacob asks, brushing his hand against my cheek gently, then brushing his hand down to my waist, where he grabs me and pulls me into him.

I shove him hard, but didn't make him move an inch.

He tightens his grip and smiles. I growl with tears in my eyes.

Luckily, the bell rang.

Jacob let go and said, "See you later babe." He smiles and walks away.

I stomp my foot and walk away, with tears in my eyes.

What am I going to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

That's it!!! I can't take it anymore!!!

The bell rings and Jacob lets Bella go.

After Bella is gone and I see Jacob and run after him.

When I got to him, I turned him around, raised my fist, and punched him in the face.

Jacob staggers back a little and touches his face.

He takes his hand from his face, forms his hands in big fist, growls, and yells, "Fuck you pretty boy."

He lunges at me and I dodged.

Silly, silly boy.

After that, numerous punches and kicks were made by us both.

After only 3-5 minutes, Jacob was on the floor, unconscious.

Thank the Holy God!!!

I got many high-fives from the student that had been watching.

I knew I'd be in trouble for starting a fight at school, but it was worth it.

I have to protect Bella.

She's to precious to lose.

She bright, shiny jewel that lights up my life.

My personal shooting star that's going to give me my wish.

My wish to truly be loved by her.

* * *

**Hey. I hoped you all loved this chapter! Now, review!!!!!!!**

**Love my creation?  
****Hate my creation?  
****What do you even think of it?  
****Gosh! It's so easy to do!  
****Review my good peoples!!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Take Your Goals Lightly

**Author's Note: Yeah. I didn't have a lot of detail in the last chapter, so I tried to get as much as possible in this one. Sorry that it's almost been a week with going to my dad's and getting ideas and all. Now, I hope you'll all enjoy this story. Read and Review and make my heart soar!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dudes, if I owned, my writing skills would be WAY BETTER than you see at this very moment!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**Don't take your goals lightly**

**JPOV(Jacob)  
**

I wake up in the middle in the hallway, my head spinning.

I start to remember getting kicked and punched and all that crap by Edward Cullen.

The fucking bastard. I hate him.

I looked around and Bella was gone.

Damn it. I'm going to beat the shit out of that son of bitch Edward. No matter what.

Suddenly, the bell rings and I jump up.

While I wipe a hand over my face and dust off my jeans, I take a quick look at my watch and it's says…….

3:00!!!!!

So, now it's time to go home and I didn't meet my goal? To get Bella to be my girlfriend?!

Guess I'm going to have to try again tomorrow.

That's when I see Edward, Alice, and Bella walking down the hall.

They were all glaring at me with anger in their eyes.

Edward then pulled Bella to his side, putting his arm over her shoulders.

I noticed she relaxed at his touch.

I knew she liked him, but I couldn't let them get any closer.

If I did, there would never be a chance for Bella and I.

I hate Edward Cullen more than anything.

And now, I have a new goal that I swear on my mother's grave that I will accomplish.

I will destroy Edward Cullen's dreamland of a life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV  
**

I hate Jacob. He's ruining everything in my plan to get Edward and Bella together.

It was so simple before he came.

He doesn't make this thing any easier.

Well, I'll just have to deal with him during the basketball game tonight.

Edward, Steven, and I got into the shiny, silver Volvo and started toward the place we call home.

Our house was different than most. It was a 3-story white, Victorian mansion. The whole back side of the house was a glass wall.

Around the house was a huge yard then trees.

Behind the house was a river the flowed so peacefully. So beautifully.

As soon as we parked in the garage, I jumped out of the car and went straight to my room.

There, I call Rosalie.

"Hello?" I hear Rosalie say into her phone.

"Rosalie!!!! Guess what!!!! We're going to gang up on Jacob tonight at the basketball game!!!"

Rosalie gasps. "Oh my god!!! Seriously? Do you want Jasper and Emmett to help?"

"Of course," I laugh. "How else are we going to take down dumb ass Jacob without our hunky boyfriends?!"

"Alice…..hunky?" Rosalie starts to laugh loudly.

"What?" I ask. "I serious! I know Emmett would surely run Jacob out of town."

"Make him run all the way to La Push with his tail between his legs like we made the Sam Uley do?"

"Actually!!!!!"

"Ha ha. This should be a pleasant night. Don't you agree?"

"I do agree Rosalie. I do agree."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**_(After Alice jumped out of the car and got inside)  
_

"Why is Alice running like a maniac? Did she really need to see her fashion magazine collection that much?"

Steven laughs and says, "Who knows. Alice is Alice. So, have you talked to Bella and Julie lately about their Jacob problem?"

"Well. Sort of. Jacob bothered Bella today. So I kind of beat him to a pulp in the hallway."

Steven raised his eyebrows then his hand for high-five. "Nice. I bet Bella really appreciates what you did for her."

I gave him the high-five he wanted, then let our hands drop to our sides. "Yeah. After I told her about beating him up, she was ecstatic. She told me how glad she was that I had been around to show him who not to mess with."

Steven laughs. "You know. I think Bella likes you a lot. And each time you do something for her, it's like your giving her air to breathe."

"Yeah. But first, I got make Tanya would stop messing around in my life. Guess what she did during class?"

"What?"

"She was sending me some damn texts that were all kissy kissy goo goo kind of stuff. It was disgusting. I'm not even dating her and she acts we still are. I pretty Bella saw some of the texts. So, I'm worried. She did look pretty annoyed that my phone just kept buzzing and buzzing during class."

"Well dude, you'd better hurry or her annoyance will go to a new level."

"What kind of level?"

"A level of jealously and heartbreak."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Julie)  
**

On the way home, Bella told me of her day.

Including the part with Jacob.

I swear I'll start ripping him to pieces it he doesn't stop bugging my sister.

After Bella finishes telling about her day and we talked about going to the basketball game tonight, we arrived home and see a police car in the driveway.

We instantly ran inside to see our mother on one couch crying her eyes out and two tall police officers, male and female, on the couch opposite of her.

They were trying to comfort her with their words.

I had a sudden urge to run to her and hold her in my arms, but I stood frozen.

I then see Bella walking over to our mother, keeping a poker face to hide her emotions.

After a few minutes, I walk over and start to comfort her too.

It then took 5 minutes for our mother to finally calm down a little.

That's when Bella asked the key question.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay? Please answer me. What happened?"

Our mother then looks into our eyes, then buries her face in her hands again.

We about giving up asking her, but then she pointed toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if the sight will frighten you," she says in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry."

Bella firsts gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Not even 2 seconds later, I hear a gasp and Bella stumbles back in.

She goes straight to our mother and cries with her.

My curiosity starts to get the best of me, so I stand and head to the kitchen to see what had happened.

I look in and gasp at the site that had been shown to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV  
**

Edward walks in and announces to Rosalie and I sitting on my bed. "Bella and Julie aren't coming tonight."

Rosalie and I fix our gazes onto Edward. I start to pout. "Why not?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Bella said they'd tell us as soon as possible. She sounded sad. I hope she's alright."

I smile reassuringly and say, "I bet she will. So, are you ready for your big game?"

Edward smiles wickedly and say, "Of course I am. So is Steven and Jasper."

I sigh happily. "Can't wait to see to the game."

Edward laughs and says, "See you guys later. We're leaving."

Edward steps over the threshold and waves.

"Bye!" I yell.

Rosalie then mumbles, "More like….can't wait to see my boyfriend running around with a ball."

I swat her arm and laugh.

Gosh. Life is good sometimes.

Sometimes.

* * *

**Do you love it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Dude, tell me now or it's your lost at one more chance in life.**

**Review!!! Now!!!**

**Ha ha.**

**Bye-bye!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 6: Cry for the Reasons

**Author's Note: Guess what! New chapter!! I love the name for this one, don't you? This wasn't my original idea exactly until I checked my reviews then ate some cereal. Lol. So, I'm hoping you'd like this. I've been trying real hard to actually write something that makes sense. I think my break help. Now, please read and review. Or I'll die and I'll haunt you all!! Mwhaa!!!!! Just kidding. Or am I? Hee hee. Oh! Guess what! I'm reading **_**The Host**_**. I like it so far. *smiles* Well, read now. I'm becoming impatient. I know you must be from the cliffhanger I gave you all yesterday. *evil laughs* And guess what, I have an awesome evil laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I swear that I don't own Twilight. All I own is Julie, Steven, and the events that happen in this story.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Cry for the Reasons**

**BPOV  
**

I look out my window again to see the police car just at the curb, watching for anything that was suspicious.

The male police officer, Seth Clearwater, was in the car. His sister Leah Clearwater, the female police officer, was downstairs with Renée, trying to comfort her the best she could.

Julie was sulking in her room. I had been in there earlier, but she told me that she needed to think. So, I left and let her think.

Tears begin to form in my eyes again.

I wipe my tears away, sit on my bed, and stare at my picture of my father, Charlie.

The memory of what happened today came flooding into my mind once again.

_  
--Flashback--_

_~2 hours ago~_

"_Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay? Please answer me. What happened?" I ask frantically._

_Our mother then looks into our eyes, then buries her face in her hands again._

_We about giving up asking her, but then she pointed toward the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry if the sight will frighten you," she says in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry."_

_I get up and go into the kitchen._

_What I saw, I wasn't actually prepared for at all._

_There, I saw Charlie and Phil lying on the on the ground covered in blood._

_I gasp, stumble back into the living room, and go right to my mother._

_I try to stifle a cry, but I couldn't anymore and just broke down._

_I know Julie must have been curious, 'cause she then gets up and starts heading toward the kitchen._

_I was about to warn her and tell her she shouldn't go in there._

_But, my mother stopped me._

_We here a gasp from the kitchen and know it was Julie's._

_She runs back in and doesn't even get to us._

_She collapses on the floor and our mother and I rush to her side to help her up._

_We practically stayed like that for a long while._

_After we calmed down and settled into the couch, our mother starts speaking to the police officers._

"_What are your names again? I didn't catch them before."_

_Her voice was sad. Very, very sad and depressed._

_The male police officer starts speaking, "I'm Seth Clearwater and this is my sister, Leah Clearwater."_

_Our mother nods then asks, "Can you tell us what there is to do next?"_

_Leah then says, "We would like to stay here with you three for a few days and make sure the murder doesn't show up any time soon."_

_Our mother nods again and says, "We would like that very much."_

_Leah and Seth smile._

_I then think of two things and decided to speak them out._

"_But now….there are two questions. Who is the killer and, why was dad here anyways?"_

_--End of Flashback--  
_

Of course, neither question has been answered.

I had called Alice about 35 minutes ago and told her we wouldn't be going to the basketball game.

Julie and I had decided that we were too depressed to even get out of the house.

I was even thinking of staying home all next week from school.

I hear a knock on my door.

I look over to see Julie standing threshold.

She was sad and worried and depressed and, all in all, in pain.

She walks over to my bed, falls onto my bed, and starts sobbing.

She puts her head on my shoulder and cries more. I start to smooth her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay Julie. It will be. I promise," I say in the strongest voice I could give. It sounded strained though."

"Bella. I'm scared and I miss dad and Phil. It's so awful Bella. It's so awful!" She really breaks on the last word.

I start to cry.

Through my sobs, I say, "Julie. I know it's awful. But, it's meant to happen. Whoever did it, was awfully stupid. Because when I see them, I'll beat their ass."

Julie laughs a little, but not enough to show she is happy.

"Bella. I miss them."

"I know Julie. I know. I do too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Jasper)  
**

When Alice told me about Bella and Julie not coming to the basketball game and that they sounded sound, I suggested we go visit them.

Of course my beautiful Alice agreed and immediately started plan everything out from the game to the visit.

Alice had said something about beating the crap out Jacob Black, which I know I'll very much enjoy.

Emmett suddenly comes up to me and swings his right arm over my shoulders.

"So, dude," he says. "Beating up Jacob Black is still on for tonight, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

I smiles widely and says, "Awesome! Can't wait! When is it?"

"During half time. So, Steven and I can come to. Steven really wanted to do this for Bella and Julie."

"And that's who we're doing it for."

I grin. "Yeah."

We all gather into Emmett's jeep and talk about the game.

Of course, we suspect that we'd win and all.

I don't blame anybody in this vehicle to bet we'd win. We're awesome at playing basketball.

When we start passing Julie and Bella's house, we see a police car.

I started to get the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV  
**

Emmett slows down and parks on the other side of the street.

After he parks the jeep and cuts the engine, we all jump out.

When we got to the other side of the side of the road, the police officer in the car got out and walked over to us. He then says, "Hello. I'm Seth Clearwater. Who might you 6 be?"

I speak then. "I'm Edward Cullen and these are my friends. We're here to visit our other friends, Bella and Julie Swan."

Seth nods and says, "You may go in. But, my sister Leah will stop you and ask to see your ids most likely."

We all nod and walk toward the door and knocked.

We heard some mumbling, then somebody opened the door.

It was another police officer. She asks, "Who are you all?"

Alice then speaks. "I'm Alice Cullen and these are my friends. We're here to visit Julie and Bella Swan. They're our friends."

She nods, but then says, "I need to see some identification first."

We all get out our driver's license and showed her.

She nods again, hands them back, then says, "Okay. They should be upstairs. But please, please do be careful around them. Okay?"

We shake our heads yes and start walking up the stairs.

We come to a door and hear Julie and my dearest Bella.

"Bella. I'm scared and I miss dad and Phil. It's so awful Bella. It's so awful!" Julie says to Bella, and the last word breaks. Is she crying?

I then hear Bella start crying.

Bella says, "Julie. I know it's awful. But, it's meant to happen. Whoever did it, was awfully stupid. Because when I see them, I'll beat their ass."

Julie laughs a little, but it didn't sound very happy.

"Bella. I miss them."

"I know Julie. I know. I do too."

I start to get extremely curious and knock on the door.

Julie and Bella jump up in surprise.

They look at us and their eyes widen.

Their eyes were red and swollen.

Alice and Rosalie run over and ask them what happened.

We all came and sat around them.

Bella then asks Julie, "Julie. I think we should tell them."

Julie nods and Bella starts to tell the story.

Apparently, somebody had murdered their dad and step dad.

They were so sad and I was angry.

I wanted to kill whoever had killed their father and step dad.

I look over at Steven.

I then see the homicidal look in his eyes.

He was angry.

I knew I had the same look in my eyes.

It made sense too.

I loved Bella and I plan to tell her as soon as possible.

No matter what gets in the way.

* * *

**Yeah. My original idea was that only Phil dies, but I don't think it would've been that big. Because Charlie is a bigger character and all. So, I decided on both. Yeah. I came up with this when I was getting myself some cereal. Smart, aren't I?**

**Do ya love it?  
****Do ya hate it?  
****Do ya love me?  
****Do ya hate me?  
****Just tell me the truth before I hurt ya.**

**Review!!!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 7: Reveal your Secrets

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter. Maybe it's not my best, but it's one of my longest. Maybe it's the point of the chapter. The title tells all, I guess. Ha ha. Well, I'm kind of in a good mood right now. Oh! I want to know. I know that people put like pictures of their characters outfits and all on their profile. If you want me to do that, just tell me on your review and I'll do just that. Okay. Well, read and review and hope for a new chapter. I'm kind of disappointed with the review count last time for two chapters together!!! Okay. I think it's time for threats. Must 23 reviews before I post another chapter. Lucky you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! What I do own is Julie, Steven, Charlie and Phil's death, and future events of this story.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

**Reveal your Secrets**

_~1 week later~_

**JPOV(Julie)  
**

So much has happened in the past week. So much.

They were able to get fingerprints and at least identify the possible killers.

There was at least three people involved.

We were told their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent.

Also what has happened is that, finally, Steven is my boyfriend.

We were just having a plain old conversation. Then, it turned into so much more.

Just thinking about it brought the memory back in my mind.

_  
--Flashback--_

_~4 days ago~_

"_So, have you been okay?" Steven asked, coming into my bedroom to visit like he has done every day since the murder of my father and step father._

_I shrugged. "I don't think that well."_

_He came and sat on bed, taking my hand into both of his. "Are you coming to the next basketball game?"_

_I shrugged again and sighed. "I don't know yet. So much to think about and all."_

_He pulled me into his embrace, so gently. "It'll be okay. I promise."_

_I pulled back and stared into his blue sapphire-like eyes. "I really hope your right. It's just so….so…." I started to cry, putting my face into his chest. My voice was muffled when I spoke again. "It's just so hard!"_

_I was sobbing really hard. He started to smooth my midnight black hair. "It'll be okay Julie. Really. It will."_

_I continued to cry, but I nod._

_I looked up to see if you could guess how he was feeling._

_When I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness, helplessness, and…..lust?_

_He started to lean his face closer to mine._

_I knew what was coming and my heartbeat sped up._

_I knew in my heart, I loved him._

_I started to lean my face into his too._

_I don't know who closed the distance that was left, but before I knew it, I was kissing him. Lovingly and passionately._

_I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but it lasted a LONG time._

_We soon broke apart to breathe._

_While breathing heavily, we looked into each others' eyes and knew that we loved each other._

"_I love you," I said to Steven._

_His eyes brightened._

_He pulled me in for another kiss and I knew even that any tragedy that will happen in the future, Steven will be there for me. No matter what. Because….we loved each deeply._

_--End of Flashback--  
_

It is kind of hard though.

Since, my father and step father died and then suddenly I get the most wonderful boyfriend ever.

I had talked to Alice on the phone last night and she was overly-excited about Steven and I. Saying that she knew we'd be together sooner or later. I swear, she's psychic.

We also talked about Bella and Edward.

We talked mostly about them like Bella's grieving, Edward wanting to desperately help Bella out, and their relationship.

Alice says that she really wants Bella and Edward to get together, like, now.

She soon needed to go to help out with dinner or something.

I then just lied back on my bed and thought about my dear Steven.

He was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Besides the baby.

Oh my god.

The baby.

I quickly sat up and put my hand over my stomach.

What was I going to tell everybody, especially Steven?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOV(Steven)**

I was just finishing my homework when my love, Julie, called.

I answered. "Hi my love. How are you?"

"Um…there is something I'd like to tell you." She struggled with the words.

"Okay. You want to tell me over the phone or do you want to see me?"

"I prefer to see you to tell you."

I smile. "Okay. So, where will I meet you?"

"How about you come to my house?"

"Sure." I smile. "I'll be there soon. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

We hang up and I hurry and finish my last problem on my math homework.

I then put my shoes back on, grab my keys and cell phone, and rush to my car, a 2008 Audi TT.

I'm there in no time and I can see Julie, waiting for me on the porch.

As I get out of my car, she gets up and walks toward me.

I meet her halfway, of course.

I pull her into my embrace and she leads me to the back of her house, toward the woods.

I start to wonder if we were going to take a walk into the forest.

I hope not. I don't want to be the reason for my Julie to get lost.

We enter the woods and then she turns toward me.

She had a half-hearted smile on her face.

I pull her chin up with my hand and ask, "What's wrong?"

She frowns and sighs. "I need to tell you something."

My breath catches. Is she breaking up with me? Already?!

She must have noticed a look on my face, because she suddenly rushed out, "Don't worry! I'm not breaking up! I promise!"

I let out the breath I was holding and sigh in relief.

She smiles, then frowns. "But, you may break up with me when I tell you this."

I give her an old look. "What is it?"

She looks away, then says, "When I dated Jacob in Phoenix, our relationship was kind of….um….sexual. So, yeah. I'm sorry. But, I'm pregnant. Please don't judge me. Please don't. And understand that I love you so very much. After I told Jacob, it was horrible. So, please. Please understand. I need you. Please!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Julie)**

"When I dated Jacob in Phoenix, our relationship was kind of….um….sexual. So, yeah. I'm sorry. But, I'm pregnant. Please don't judge me. Please don't. And understand that I love you so very much. After I told Jacob, it was horrible. So, please. Please understand. I need you. Please!"

Right after I said this, Steven grabbed me and held me close to him. I sighed in happiness to be so close to him.

"Julie. Love. I'll support you through this. I won't ever leave you. And I'll even beat up and yell at anybody that bugs you," Steven said, and with that, put his face into my neck and started kissing me there, moving to under my ear, and back again.

"I love you so much Steven. How could I live without you?"

He pulls me back and looks into my eyes. "I bet you couldn't live without me."

I smile and then crushed my lips against his.

It was so sweet and I loved it. I loved him so much too.

We pull back to breath.

"Love you Julie."

"Love you too Steven."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~3 days later~

**BPOV**

My grieving isn't over.

I don't think it'll ever be.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I yell.

The door opens and I see a emerald-eyed god.

"Hey," he says, smiling. He walks over and hugs me. "How are you?"

I pull back and smile. "I guess I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"

He then has this crooked grin. It looked really irresistible. "I've been fine. Um….is it okay if I talked to you about something."

I was confused, but I went ahead and responded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh….here. Let's go somewhere else. I want to show you something."

I smile, but I'm still confused. "Okay."

We get up and exit the house.

We walk over to Edward's Volvo and get in.

But, Edward being a gentleman and all, opened my door for me and closed it for me.

I grinned at him after he got in.

He grinned back with that crooked grin.

He pulled out of my driveway and started driving away from my house.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. I was very curious.

"A place where I like to think." He grins at me once again. I can't get over that grin. "We're going to be doing a little walking too. Okay?"

I nodded.

We made our way to a trail, then got out.

I was heading toward the trail, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I stopped and turned. "Aren't we going to walk on the trail?"

He shook his head and said, "Take my hand and follow me."

I did as he said.

About 15 minutes later, we walked through the trees and made our way to a meadow.

On the way to the meadow, there were worn-out red ribbons around some of the trees for direction.

When we got to the meadow, I was astonished.

It was beautiful.

The sun was shining just right above us and the flowers around us waved under while a breeze came through.

I could've lived here if I wanted.

I was smiling so brightly and I loved the view I was able to see.

I turned to Edward and he was watching me.

I instantly blushed.

Edward then asked, "Bella? Could I ask you a question?"

I nod and said, "Sure. What is it?"

He turns his body toward me and takes both of my hands into his, intertwining them.

"Bella. This is a serious question, so, here it goes. Bella, what are your feelings for me?"

Okay. That was very unexpected.

I blushed brighter this time and kind of swayed a little.

"Well…um," I started. "I….I really like….like you."

His eyes widened. "You really like me?" He was grinning that lopsided grin again.

I nodded, blushing a crimson red.

"Bella Swan, I really like you too. Well, not really like. I'd rather use the term….love."

I swear my heart and breathing stopped just then.

I take an unsteadied breath and tears formed into my eyes. "I love you too Edward."

And with that, he and I kissed with all our hearts and souls, filling the gap of loss in my heart.

* * *

**Hoped you loved it!!**

**Love it?  
****Like it?  
****Hate it?  
****Despise it?  
****Come on! Review my good peoples!(Don't make me angry or I'll have the Volturi come after you!)**

**  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 8: As I Love You

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took so long! I started writing the chapter at school. Yeah, I know. Okay. You may not know this, but I have this thing. I write a chapter at school for a story I'm working on, I go on automatic writer's block when I get home. I know it sounds completely stupid, but it's true. So, I should have known better. Okay. Read and review! This is the shortest chapter so far!**

**Threat: 27 reviews or no update!**

**Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, do not own Twilight! The best! O-M-G! Tomorrow is Friday! Can't wait until the movie. Too bad I'd have to wait one more week because of my mom. *sticks tongue out***

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 8~

**As I Love You**

**BPOV**

"Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?"

I look over to Edward, who just broke the peaceful and comfortable silence, and I asked, amused, "Really?"

Edward nods his head and strokes my right cheek, leaving my skin burning from his soft touch.

"Did you know your blushing?"

It's then I notice and feel my cheeks burning more of the blush that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

Edward chuckles and kisses my lips fully.

"Bella. I think it's time to leave. It's getting late." Edward stated.

"But," I complain. "I don't want to leave yet."

"Love. Come on. Your mother will worry."

I sit up and grumble. "Fine."

Edward gets up and holds out his hand toward me to help me up.

I instantly take it.

We start to walk into the woods to leave the meadow, hand in hand, when we hear a noise.

I start to panic and hold onto Edward tightly.

"It's okay love." Edward whispers. "I won't let anything hurt you."

I hear the bushes rustling across the meadow and hold onto Edward for dear life.

A squirrel pops out of the bushes and I scream bloody murder.

The squirrel runs off and Edward covers my mouth to muffle the sound.

I stop screaming and my heart is beating so fast.

"It's fine. It's okay. Your safe, my love." Edward murmurs softly into my ear and I start to calm my heart down.

"I love you Edward."

Edward wraps his arms around my waist from behind and I start to lean into him.

He then whispers into my ear again, his warm breath sending shivers through my body. "As I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~The Next Day~_

**JPOV(Jasper)**

Today is going to be a good day.

At least, that's what my dear Alice says.

She called me this morning at 5:30 just to tell me good things will happen today.

But, I wonder what kind of good things she means.

When I got to the school with Alice, being her jumpy self, we walked over to the wall where we hang out with our friends before school and see Bella and Edward holding hands and talking.

I start to feel excitement for my two good friends. Now our group of friends is made up of four couples.

Emmett and Rosalie. Julie and Steven. Edward and Bella. And, of course, Alice and I.

Alice and I get over to our friends and smile. Alice jumps happily over to Edward and Bella, pulling them into her embrace.

Bella says, "Hey you psychic pixie. How are you?"

Alice pulls back and smiles. "I'm good. Thanks for asking. And…how does it feel to finally date my brother?" Alice asks, nudging Bella a little.

Bella laughs cheerfully. "It's great Alice!"

Julie then speaks up. "Um……can I tell you guys something?" I notice that Bella gave Julie an encouraging look.

So, I guess Julie was planning to tell us that secret her and Bella have been keeping.

Hey…..I remember their first day. They were real hesitant. So, I knew there'd be something and one would tell us first.

Steven raises Julie's hand and kisses the back of it.

Emmett then says in his booming voice, "When are you going to tell us this something?"

Julie kind of sways back and forth, then decides what her answer is. "After school at my house. Our mother is suppose to be in LA right now for something and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if we had a few friends over."

Emmett and Alice start to get excited. Alice then bursts, "Can we throw a party?!"

Bella and Julie shakes their heads furiously.

Alice pouts and asks, "Why not?"

Bella says, "Our mother may be gone, but that doesn't mean we're going to do something that would make our mother kill us."

We all laugh.

Gosh. Today is starting to be such a great day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

We all headed to our classes. Julie to English. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to Chemistry. Edward and Steven to PE. And myself to Trig.

When I walked into Trig, many girls were glaring at me.

The most hateful glare of them all was from Lauren Mallory, the school slut.

When I sat down in my seat, Lauren and her two best friends, Jessica Stanley and Heidi whatever-her-last-name-is. I don't really care.

When they were right in front of me, Lauren snarled her next words. "You little bitch. Taking Edward away from me?! How dare you!!! I swear to god, you better break up with him or you'll pay!"

I smirk and ask, "And tell me. How am I going to pay? Cash or credit card? But, oh well. Too bad. I think you already have enough from being such a stuck-up gold digger."

Lauren scowls at me and says, "I hate you."

She walks away with her _'posse' _following her.

So, class started to drag on and on, my mind wondering to Edward about every single second of that class only.

Damn it….I need to stop.

_His crooked grin, disarrayed bronze hair, muscular body, and his pale skin…….._

Okay! Enough of the imagining! Time for the learning!

But……I couldn't stop. There was no way too. He's just too gorgeous.

Next was Spanish….and it continued!!!!

Then, there coming English. There was slight difference.

Mrs. Smith, an old hag of a teacher, was talking about playing a play! She said we have to also if we wanted to pass the class.

Everybody in the Junior year was going to audition.

So, that meant it was Alice, Edward, Steven, Julie, and I would be auditioning.

Then there was this other thing. We had to vote for what the play should be!

I didn't even know. At all!

Mrs. Smith started making a list of plays we could vote for on the chalkboard in the front of the room.

_  
Romeo & Juliet_

_Cinderella_

_Macbeth_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream  
_

She told us to have our decision made by tomorrow, or else.

I didn't know which would be the best.

I could care less.

Well……unless like Edward and I were Romeo an Juliet, then I would be content.

After lots of thinking, I picked which play would be the best.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell rang and I went to History.

History was so-so.

Next, lunch!!!!

* * *

**Ha ha! Do you guys know what she's going to pick? 'Cause I don't know. Can ya help me? Please vote! I'm going to put a vote thing on my profile after I get this post. Thank you! Review my good peoples!!!**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Chapter 9: Which play will you pick?

**Author's Note: Hey! You guys are awesome!! I made this chapter 'cause you all are great people!! You listen to my threats!!!!! So sweet!!!! This one is short. Short. Sweet. Simple. The S's. That's how I write my stories. Oh! And check out my new story! It's called _Interesting To Me_. It'll be great, like this story! Oh.....And Happy Thanksgiving!!!!  
Disclaimer: Does it really look like I could own the greatest book ever? Let me answer that for you.....NO! You're crazy if you think that.****  
Threats: 33 reviews or no update!!!**

* * *

~Chapter 9~  
Which play will you pick?

**APOV**

I walked into the lunchroom and was amazed at the sight.

For some unknown reason, they decorated the whole room with glittery posters talking about the upcoming dance.

I needed to talk to Rosalie, Bella, and Julie pronto!

I grabbed a tray and put a turkey sandwich, an apple, and lemonade on it.

As soon as I got it paid, I raced toward our usual table.

I sat down next to Jasper, getting more and more ecstatic.

"Man…..why does there have to be a dance?" asked Bella, as she was sitting down with her tray.

"And a play?" asked Julie, laughing.

Bella nods.

I giggle and then ask, "So, what play are you guys choosing?"

Julie says, "I'm picking _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. How about you Alice?"

"I'm picking _Romeo and Juliet _of course. And you Bella?"

Bella smiles and says, "_Cinderella_."

I squeal, "I love that one. So….original!"

We all laugh, then Emmett, Rosalie, Steven, and Edward get to the table.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Edward asks, while putting his arm around Bella's shoulders.

I try to control while saying, "Nothing important."

Edward nods and mouths 'Okay.'

"So," said Julie, turning toward Steven and Edward. "You guys pick a play yet?"

Steven says, "I picked _Macbeth_."

"I picked _Cinderella_," Edward stated.

Julie nods and starts eating her mashed potatoes.

Two tables away, I see Jacob Black making out with Mrs. Smith's granddaughter, Mackenzie Smith.

Mackenzie was my best friend back in preschool-third grade before Rosalie and Jasper had moved here, which was back in fourth grade.

Mackenzie's father, Zachary Smith, is one of the people from the school board.

Mackenzie was one of the biggest sluts in the school too, next to Lauren Mallory. A prostitute is another thing you could call her.

Her best friends were Lauren, Jessica, and Heidi Smith, her twin sister.

I looked away and back to my friends, wishing that people like Jacob and Mackenzie could just live on some unknown planet and never come here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~The Next Day~_

**BPOV**

I walk into English and see a tall, slender woman standing beside Mrs. Smith.

They kind of looked actually alike, but the woman was like a younger version of Mrs. Smith.

The woman looked friendly.

I sat in my seat and got out my book, _Pride and Prejudice_, one of my favorite books ever.

When the bell rang for class to start and the class was in their seats, Mrs. Smith smiled and said, "Good morning class. I would like you to meet my daughter, Francisca Enron. She'll be helping us with the play, like costumes and all. So, class. Let's start the vote."

Mrs. Smith started going through the room of students, having them put their vote into the big _Dr. Seuss _hat. You know, the red and white striped one from _The Cat in the Hat_?

When she got to me, I put my paper into the hat. I prayed for _Cinderella _to be the play.

When she was done, she started to tally up the results since the other classes have voted already.

She wrote the results on the board…..

_Romeo and Juliet- 26_

_Cinderella- 46_

_Macbeth- 17_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream- 38_

I about died.

Cinderella!!! The play we're doing is Cinderella!!!! I can not believe this!!!

"Now class…." Mrs. Smith started. "Try-outs are tomorrow and everybody has to try-out."

Then the bell rang.

I got up and started to leave, more content than I've ever been.

Well, besides when Edward is involved. But still…..

This is going to be awesome!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EmPOV**

Okay….so, this sucks.

Rose and I were suppose to go out tonight, but apparently she couldn't go tonight.

Now I'm sitting at home flipping through the channels of my tv, bored out of my mind.

I get to ABC Family and their showing Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

I love the movie, so I start to watch it.

Suddenly, the movie makes me more bored than I thought possible!!!

I turn off the tv and decide to call Steven.

So I grabbed my I-phone off the bedside table and put in Steven's number.

…..**One Ring**…..

…..**Two Rings**…..

…..**Three Rings**…..

….**Four Rings**…..

_Answering Machine_: Hey. This is Steven. Can't answer my phone right now 'cause I'm busy or I just want to ignore you. I might call or text you back. Depends. Later.

I hung up and start cursing under my breath.

I knew Steven hated me!!!!

Everybody always says he doesn't hate me, but my point has been proven through that one phone call!!!

This sucks….I'm going to go to sleep!!!!!!

I turn off the light, lay down, and grumble some stupid stuff until I fall asleep……

* * *

**You know you love me.....so review and make sure to keep me happy. 'Cause when I get reviews, I can give you new chapters. See? Then everybody's happy.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. Chapter 10: Auditions and Events

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank for the reviews and thank you for loving my story! I think my writing is getting better. Hopefully. Well, please review this story and check out my newest story, Interesting To Me. I just updated today. Well, read and review now!!! By the way, I make up the lines for the play since I couldn't find a script for Cinderella.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
Threats: 38 reviews or no update.....hey. I'm being nicer now.**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

**Auditions and ****Unexpected**** Events**

**BPOV**

Today is auditions and I'm nervous…..

Not really!!!!

This is just too fun. I know Alice wanted to be the fashion designer or whatever that does the outfits for the play, but of course Mrs. Smith's daughter is doing that.

After the bell rang for class to start in English, I found myself getting that butterfly feeling in my stomach.

Francisca handed out the scripts while Mrs. Smith's daughter-in-law, Olivia Smith, talked about how excited she was that she could help her mother-in-law and sister-in-law with the play.

I found it strange how Olivia was so much nicer than Mackenzie. But, I knew that Mackenzie was a spoiled little brat and that her parents just want her to be happy.

After all the scripts were handed out, Francisca went back up to her mother. Mrs. Smith started to speak. "Okay class. I want you to go to page one. Girls, you will read a Cinderella line. Boys, you will read a Prince line. Now, let's get started. Angela Weber, you're up first."

Angela went to front. She looked nervous as she looked down at her script. "S-step mother. T-this invit-tation just came today. It's f-for the r-royal ball."

Although she stuttered, she actually did good.

Mrs. Smith smiled and said, "That was nice dear. Now, girls. That will be the line you will say when you go up there."

I looked at it and memorized it. It was very simple really.

"Tyler Crowley." Mrs. Smith spoke. "You're up next."

Tyler went to the front of the room and started to speak in a strange accent I can't exactly describe. "Father. Tonight at the ball, I will find my future wife and I will dance with her until we can't dance no more."

We just sat there, trying to hold in our giggles and laughs.

But, some people couldn't take it anymore.

It became contagious and everybody was now laughing. Even Tyler.

"Okay. Okay!" After Mrs. Smith yelled, we settled down. "Please sit down. Next is Eric Yorkey."

We continued on and on, until we got to me.

"Isabella Swan. You're next."

I got up and walked up to the front and cleared my throat.

"Step mother. This invitation just came today. It's for the royal ball."

I finished and looked up. Everybody was looking at me with wide eyes and jaws hanging open.

Everybody started clapping and I felt a deep read blush creeping up my neck.

"Wonderful!!! Just wonderful!!!" Mrs. Smith chimed on and on.

I smiled widely and sat down.

When the clapping died down, the auditions continued.

After class, I headed off to History.

I got in there and Mackenzie stopped me at the door.

"Excuse me Bella. But I must ask. Do you have any relationship with my boyfriend, Jacob Black?"

I shook my head no. "Absolutely not. He's a jerk. Always will be."

Mackenzie gave me a smug look and said, "I don't believe you. But whatever. Just stay away from him. He's mine."

With that, Mackenzie walked away and I walked into the room and sat down.

A strawberry blonde-haired girl, I think named Tanya, leaned over to me. "Hi Bella. I'm Tanya. Edward's ex-girlfriend."

Great. Ex-girlfriend. Now that makes me feel awkward.

"Well, anyways. You should break up with Edward. He's, like, such an asshole all the time. Trust me. Been there, done that."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to break up with him, you know."

Tanya shrugged. "I'm just warning you. Don't blame me when you two aren't dating anymore."

Tanya leaned back over to her desk and started to talk to a guy behind her while managing to show cleavage. Slut.

I sat through History thinking of Edward.

Who did I know I loved Edward? Is it even possible to love somebody within one month of knowing them?

I guess it is possible, but I'm kind of worried that we were moving fast enough that we were telling each that we loved each other.

Maybe I'll talk to the girls about it.

The bell rang for lunch, so I got up and walked out the door.

As soon as I got into the hall, I saw my bronze-haired god looking better than ever.

His black pants and white button-up shirt looked so sexy against his pale skin.

His hair was messy, as always.

And his green eyes were so bright. They shined like the sun.

I walked up to him and smiled.

He leaned down and as he got closer, my heart beat faster.

As soon as our lips touched, I felt the world around us disappear. It was only us now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV(Julie)**

Today I'm supposed to go in for a check-up with my OB/GYN in Seattle.

I was kind of nervous. I don't think the stress I've been in has been helping my baby at all.

I know the baby isn't Steven's, but we even started thinking of names.

I guess maybe it was strange, but I wanted to go ahead and have names ready.

Too bad we're still thinking.

We know that the baby's last name will be Cullen. We didn't want it to be Black.

And plus, he doesn't even want a part in the baby business.

I had skipped school today because of my appointment.

After school, Steven was supposed to come home with Bella and they'd both take me to Seattle.

As I was sitting and waiting, I heard a crash in the kitchen.

I was kind of freaked out, but I went and checked anyways.

When I got in there, I saw three figures.

Two males and one female.

I knew this wasn't good.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and going into unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOV(Steven)**

As I was riding toward Bella and Julie's house, I thought about the baby.

Of course it wasn't mine, but I exactly felt like I was its father.

I wondered what it will be.

I'm kind of hoping for a boy. Ha ha.

Bella parked the car in the driveway and got out.

I followed behind.

Bella went inside and said, "Julie? Where are you? It's time to go!"

There was no answer. None at all.

Bella sighed. "She might be sleeping or something. Steven? Can you check on this level for her? I'll check upstairs."

With that, she headed up the stairs.

I walked around and then got to the kitchen.

On the counter, I saw a white paper with pink ink.

I picked it up and read it. I gasped. I ran to Bella with the note.

This isn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

**Please review.....it'll be nice. Help make my self-esteem more acceptable for society.  
Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue Julie

**Author's Note: Hey. New chap. If you decide my story I'm doing for fun, please don't think I'm strange. I just thought it would be a good idea. Oh! And sorry it took so long for new chap. Needed to think.  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!  
Threat: 41 reviews...**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~  
Rescue Julie**

**BPOV**

_Hey. Well, obviously you should know that Julie has been kidnapped. Want to know how to get her back? Wait for the call. But…tell no one. If you do, I'll know and dear Julie will be gone. Forever…_

I growl and sob and wish for everything to be normal. This isn't right. Why Julie? Why not me?

Steven and I head down to the living room and start to discuss what to do next. We decide to call Julie's doctor and ask the reschedule for tomorrow.

We do that, and then decide to wait for the call.

I'm sitting there, panicking. Will this person hurry up and just please not hurt my dear sister?

Then, the phone starts ringing.

I don't let the phone even finish the first ring; I grabbed it off the receiver. "Hello?" I ask panicky still.

"Hello my dear Bella."

I stiffen. No. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Just wanted to say I got your sister."

"What do you want?! I'm serious!"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're the best prize I can win."

"Fine. I want my sister to be here. Now!"

"Okay. Chill Bells. Meet me at the school. Alone."

I look at Steven, who's looking at me. "Fine. When?"

"Hmm…20 minutes?"

"Fine."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Jacob." I hang up and look at Steven with sad eyes. "I'll be back."

Steven starts standing up. "Should I go with you?"

I shake my head. "No. I'll send Julie back."

"But what about you?"

I just look at him with terribly sad eyes then start running to my car.

I get in and see Steven right outside the door. I hurry and pull off, speeding off.

I get to the park and see Jacob and Julie.

Julie looks so upset and depressed. Jacob had a smirk on his face.

I park and get out. As soon as Julie saw me, she yelled to me. "Bella! You must leave! It's not safe!"

I shake my head. "No Julie. I have to protect no matter what." I get over there.

Jacob grabs my arm and holds on tightly. "OW!"

Julie panics. "Don't hurt her."

Jacob lets go of Julie and Julie just stands there.

"Julie! Run!" I toss her the keys. "Please Julie. Please."

Julie nods and runs.

As soon as she's gone, Jacob pulls me into him. "Now it's time for me and you to have some fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV (Julie)**

Why? Why does Bella act so brave?

As I drive home, I wish with all my heart that Bella can survive being around Jacob and will escape. I want her to be safe. I need to talk to everybody.

As soon as I get into the driveway, I see everybody run out of the house.

I get out and get tackled by questions.

"How did you escape?" "Where's Bella?" "Who was your capture?" "What happened?"

I cover my ears. It was too much. I slump the ground and sob.

Steven comes over and pulls me into his embrace. "It's okay Julie. It's okay love. It's my beloved."

I look up and everybody looked so scared and worried.

Edward spoke first. "Where…where is Bella?"

I blink to try and hold back the tears, but it didn't work. "She-she was taken b-by J-Jacob."

Edward starts to freak and gets extremely mad. "I GOING TO KICK JACOB'S ASS!!!!!!!"

Rose and Alice yell now. "ME TOO!!!!!"

Jasper and Emmett do the say. "LET'S!!!!"

Steven and I get up and Steven starts speaking. "I'm going to stay here with Julie. You guys go."

They all nod and leave in a couple of cars.

Steven and I get inside.

I continue to cry and bawl. This sucks. Life sucks. Everything sucks. Please let Bella be safe. Please make sure the others save her. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody does.

* * *

**Love ya. Review please.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue Bella

**Author's Note: This one is short for many reasons. 1. I was bored. 2. No more ideas came to me for this chapter. 3. I was bored because I have the day off from school due to snow. Bye-bye and enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: Don't own!!!  
Threats: 41...**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~  
Rescue Bella**

**EPOV**

Why in the world does this have to happen to Bella?

Bella is so special. Why her?

Questions ramble around my head, but none are answered.

All I can hope for is that Bella will be safe and sound.

"Edward?" I look up to see Emmett speaking to me. "She'll be alright. I promise."

I nod, but still don't believe. It's Jacob for God's sake. He'd do anything to be with Bella.

Alice shakes her head. "Emmett. Let's let him be. We know she'll be safe, but we just need to hurry and get there."

Emmett nods and speeds up.

About 2 minutes later, we pull up in front of a quaint looking house. It was a 2-story brick house. It looked kind of old-fashioned in a way.

We get out as soon as the car is parked and walk right inside.

As soon as we walk inside, a terrified Bella runs into my arms and cries on my shoulder. "What happened Bella?"

Bella shakes her head. "I'll tell you on the way home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

God. I hope somebody would save me. I'm so scared.

I watched as Jacob walked into the next room on the phone, his back turned to me.

That's when I spotted the frying pan. Original.

I grab it since Jacob's back was to me and raised it over my head. I bring it back over my head and slam into Jacob's skull.

He instantly falls to ground. Just like I planned.

With him knocked out, I run for the front door.

As I was coming, the door opened. Oh. My. God.

I was about to go to the back door, but then I saw it was Edward and the others.

Thank the Holy God!!!!

I run into Edward's arms and sob into his shoulder.

I can not describe how much I missed him!

I'm so glad I have Edward and all my friends.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	14. Chapter 13: Fighting with Jacob

**Author's Note: Okay. Sorry about taking so long. So, there was request for the fight. Well, I attempted to write a fight with detail this time. I worked hard. It's not the best and I really was trying to be creative when writing it. Okay. So, I'm starting to think this will be he last of aimless chaps. I've thought of other stuff for aimless, but I think they'd be extremely short and stuff. Okay. So, at least 2 more chaps. One the chapters is the epilque. I hope they'll be good. I'll try to get the next chapter done, but I'll need votes after I get the next post. Your vote will decide on a sequel. I've had this thing on my mind for over a month now. Can't blame me. Lol. Well, read and start getting ready for the finale of this story. Also!!!! Wait. I'll have an author's note at the end talking about my next stories after I finish my current stories.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!!! You'd think after saying it so many times that people would get it through their thick skulls. Lol.  
Threats: 45 reviews...please?**

* * *

**~Chapter 13~  
Fighting with Jacob**

**EPOV**

"Where is he Bella?" I asked frantically.

"U-um he is in t-the k-kitchen. Well, t-the entry w-way of the kitchen." As she stuttered, I ponder of what happened before we arrived.

I turn back to the others with Bella still in my arms. "Okay. Rose and Alice take Bella to the jeep and call the police. Emmett and Jasper, you guys are coming with me."

They each nodded. Rose and Alice walked over to where Bella and I are and gently lead Bella to the jeep.

"Okay. Come on guys." Emmett and Jasper followed me. We found Jacob lying on the floor, knocked out.

"Geez." Emmett bellowed. "What did Bella do to him?"

I shrug and we start to watch to see if he regains consciousness.

He soon did and we walked over to him and towered over his lying figure.

Jacob shaking his head a couple times then looks up to see us. "What in the hell are you guys doing in MY house?!" He jumped up and put both fist in the air like a child who thinks he's tough.

Emmett laughed. "You look funny."

I roll my eyes. "Emmett. We're not here to make fun of Blackie here."

Emmett pouts. "I know, but…he looked so funny."

Jasper and I snort out a laugh, but start to concentrating on what to do next.

We ganged up on Jacob.

Jacob started back up, but then tripped over a frying pan and fell flat on his butt.

Emmett and Jasper laughed. I admit it was really funny, but this wasn't the time to laugh at something like Jacob tripping over a frying pan and possibly breaking his tail bone from falling on his butt. Right now, I must take this pervert down. Make him feel as if he was in hell. He deserves what's coming for him.

Jasper and Emmett seemed to sense my mood and continued with me the beat the shit out of Jacob Black, the guy we all despise. For hurting Bella and Julie so many times.

Emmett started to get impatient and punched Jacob square in the jaw.

Jacob's head fell back, but he quickly up and rubbed his jaw.

Jacob then aims a kick to Jasper groin area. Jasper dodged by jumping back.

I decided I really needed to do something. I bring my fist back. This is for Bella. I send my fist flying to Jacob's chest. I guess there was so much pressure to it that it knocked Jacob's breath out and knocked him right back to the floor.

We soon here the sirens. We look toward the front windows to see the police pulling in outside.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob scrambling to get up.

I sprinted over to him before he got up.

I grab his arms and hold them down.

His legs to thrash. As he attempted to kick me in the head, he kicked himself in the nose. I chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper come over and hold Jacob's legs down.

We soon saw the police and Alice walk in.

The police grab Jacob and we let go.

The get Jacob into handcuffs and start to walk outside. But not before Jacob toward me. "Tell Bella this isn't over. One day. One day she'll be rightfully mine!"

Psycho.

We walk outside to see a few officers talking to Bella.

Soon, an officer walks over to Emmett, Jasper, and I and start to ask us questions.

After the questioning was over and the everybody was getting ready to go, I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around Bella. "I love you."

She leans back. "I love you too."

How did I ever get with Bella? She's too perfect for me.

But, no matter what, I'll stay with her to make sure she's safe. I can not lose her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV (**Jacob**)**

This is not what was supposed to happen. Bella and I were supposed to move and be happy. It was my plan.

Now I'm in jail and my father will shun me most likely for the rest of my life for kidnapping two times.

This isn't right. Not at all.

Well, at least I got some time to come up with a plan to get my dear Bella.

I wonder if I can last not seeing Bella for a couple of years.

Probably not. She's so fucking sexy. I'm determined to get her. No. Matter. What.

* * *

**Okay. So I'm going to put on a poll on my profile. There will be 3 choices. But I have three summaries for three stories I'll write after I finish my current ones. You get to pick 2. It's becoming difficult. Now, will you help and vote?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	15. Chapter 14: Letters

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I didn't mean for the threat before. I was going to update no matter what. Gosh. People are mean. Lol. Kidding. It's the middle of the night and I'm updating. Well, I do that a lot. Okay. So. I need you all the please vote on my poll on my profile. I need to know. Also, I don't know. Okay. I'm going to ask you a question at the end of the chapter that will determine if there will be a sequel or not. This important for the story to be updated!!!! I will not update unless a few people vote. So, read and review with a vote.  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!! I own my sweet Steven and Julie. And Julie's baby. And the events of the story like the deaths and Jacob in jail!!!!  
Threats: 45 reviews and a few votes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~  
Letters**

_~1 month before Julie, Alice, Steven, Edward, and Bella graduate~_

**BPOV**

The past year has been different I must admit.

I wanted to live with my mother. My sister got knocked up. I meet new people. Jacob Black moves to Forks too. My step dad and father were murdered. Edward told me he loved me. We got to be in a play. We went to a dance. Julie and I were kidnapped by Jacob. Jacob got beaten up by the guys. Jacob was sent to jail for 5 years. And Julie had her baby.

"Hey Julie? Where's Veronica?" I ask Julie as she walks in the front door without her baby.

Yep. She had a girl. She named her Veronica Anne Swan. She didn't want her to have the same last name as her father. **(It can happen. It happened to me. My father is a good guy, but my mother. Yeah. She's stubborn. They weren't even together. So, yeah. My last name is different than my father's. I have my mother's maiden name.)**

"She's at Steven's. Steven is her father more Jacob will ever be."

I nodded and continue to wait.

I'm waiting for one thing and one thing only.

For the mail to get here!!!

I had applied to two different colleges. Washington State and Dartmouth.

Edward had done the same.

I've been hoping each day for the letters to come. I can't wait to find out and see if Edward and I could be together.

I was very jumpy. Julie was still waiting for her letters, but she was calmer.

I look outside to see a mailman putting mail into our mailbox. I immediately run outside, stumbling of course, to the mailbox.

I open it up and see the mail for today. I grab it all and sprint back inside.

I go to the kitchen counter and dump it all on it.

I search through it and finally find what I'm looking for…

Two envelopes from colleges!!!!

I can't wait to open them!!!!

I start to open one…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

Where is he…

Where is he……

WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?!

Man. Edward is supposed to be home and I'm holding his letters from Washington State and Dartmouth.

I'm anxious and I want to know.

I'd already opened mine. I had only applied to Washington State since Jasper goes there and I was accepted!!! That was to be expected. I literally did a victory dance too!!!

OH MY GOD!!!! WHERE IS THAT BOY?!?!?!?!

As I was thinking that, Edward walks in and asks, "Um…Alice? Why do you like…uh…anxious?"

I grin brightly. "Because dear brother. Your college letters are here!"

He grabs them from my tiny hands and starts to rip them open.

Gosh. Excited for college, aren't we Eddie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I walked into the house after getting off my job.

I've been working to save up money even though my family already has enough. I just wanted to try and take care of myself a little. Be more grown up.

As I walked into the living room, I see Alice bouncing in her seat with an anxious look on her face.

So, I decided ask her about it. "Um…Alice? Why do you like….uh…anxious?"

Alice starts grinning brightly. "Because dear brother. Your college letters are here!"

I hurry and grab the letters from Alice's tiny hands and rip the letters open.

Alice watched me, looking excited.

I started to read them both with a smile on my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Later that night~_

**BPOV**

Edward and I met in our meadow.

The beautiful meadow that I must admit I'd live in if I could.

Edward and I sat on a blanket Edward had brought and pulled out our college letters.

We look at each others.

Edward got accepted in both. Lucky him.

Edward turns to me. "You didn't get accepted to Dartmouth." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded.

I could see Edward having an internal battle.

We both knew how much he wanted to go to Dartmouth, but wanted to stay with me.

I need to think of something.

Should I tell him to go to Dartmouth and not worry about me or should I be selfish and make sure he goes to Washington State with me?

So many things swirling in my head.

I need to think of what to say. Now.

* * *

**Okay. So, should Edward go to Dartmouth or Washington State? If he went to Dartmouth, no doubt there will be a sequel. Please help. Also, remember my poll on my profile. Review and vote!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay. It's been decided. There will be a sequel. I already thought of a nmae for it too and I've already thought up a beginning. Now, find out the ending now. It's short, but it's what it's made to be. Short and to the point. Now, warning. There will definetely be some OCC I think it's called. At least, at the beginning. It'll be good. Also, I don't know when I'd start it. I want to make two new stories. Then I'll do the sequel and another. I only do 2 at a time. Maybe it'll start in a couple months. Just be patient. Okay. Remember to go to my profile and vote on my poll for stories. There hs only been 1 vote for a story. I've even got names for the stories. :D  
Disclaimer: Don't own!!!!  
Threats: There isn't any threats to be given. But please review anyways and vote on my poll on my profile!!!!!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

_~1 month later~_

**BPOV**

As I pack, I have to think.

What is that life is going to give me?

I guess I'll figure it out one day.

I know I made the right decision.

A decision I know will break my heart, but still.

I remember the day I told Edward he should go to Dartmouth. I know it's the right thing.

Edward and I decided to not date because we didn't want to try a long-distance relationship.

We know that most of the time, they don't work out well.

I decided that I'll try and date others. I wonder if I'll find somebody to date.

But, there is a question I ask myself every day. A very important one.

Will I ever see Edward again?

Who knows…

But I know that no matter what, I'll remember every kiss. Every hug. Every 'I love you'. I'll never forget. And I hope he'll never either.

It's not over though. Life still goes on.

I now got to believe that love goes on too.

* * *

**Okay. So, that's how this story ends. But remember!!!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!! Be patient and it'll come. I faster you vote on my poll, the faster the sequel will come. Thank you for reading. Um....also! I'll post something on here when the sequel starts. Promise. Now, please vote and read my other story and future stories. Bye-bye!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	17. AN: Check out Sequel!

**Okay. I know it's really early and I said after I finished It All Started, but I went ahead and started the sequel!!!  
So, go check it out now!! It's called **_**Love Goes On**_**. Please review it!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
